


Стратегическое отступление

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Знаешь, - горячо выдохнули ему в ухо, отчего по телу гнома пробежала волна мурашек, - есть куда более простой способ попасть в эту цель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стратегическое отступление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strategic Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652883) by [hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane/pseuds/hurricane). 



> Переведено в подарок для Бастард.  
> Бета - АТуин

Бывали времена, когда он злился на свою семью – особенно на брата, само собой. Фили мог играючи довести Кили до белого каления практически в любой ситуации. И хотя большую часть времени они жили душа в душу и Кили не требовалась передышка от брата, их редкие размолвки были тем еще адом.  
  
Однако на этот раз раздражение гнома не имело к Фили никакого отношения. Нет, сегодня причиной его скверного настроения был его дядя Торин. Кили прекрасно знал, что был младшим в их компании и нередко допускал оплошности – как он сам, так и его брат. Но он не был ребенком, на него можно было положиться, и иногда… иногда ему просто хотелось, чтобы дядя доверял ему хоть немного.  
  
Они с Фили изо всех сил старались произвести на дядю впечатление, это так. Торин был им заместо отца, а разве не этого хотят все дети? Произвести впечатление на своих родителей? Не то чтобы они были детьми – они не были! Они оба уже достигли совершеннолетия. И тот факт, что его собственный кровный родственник не считал возможным доверить ему важные сведения, сильно бил по самолюбию.  
  
Кили, конечно, понимал, что теперь, когда к их компании присоединились эльфы, Торин будет все время на взводе. Мало что было ему ненавистно так, как необходимость принять помощь от той самой расы, что отказала ему в ней во время защиты дорогого его сердцу Эребора. Возможно, сам Торин считал это достаточным оправданием своих резких слов в адрес племянников, но Кили видел это иначе и не мог не чувствовать досады на дядю.  
  
Он ушел на поляну, находившуюся метрах в пятидесяти от их лагеря. Достав стрелы, взял на прицел дерево на расстоянии добрых ста ярдов. Сломанные ветки едва держались на стволе, и ветер покачивал их из стороны в сторону, превращая в весьма привлекательные мишени.  
  
Стрельба из лука всегда оказывала на Кили успокаивающий эффект, даже если сам он никогда бы не признался ни в чем подобном. Он был хорош в этом, и хотя каждое движение давно вошло в привычку, стрельба по-прежнему помогала ему обрести душевное равновесие, как и многие годы назад, когда он только постигал науку обращения с луком.  
  
Кили глубоко вдохнул, стараясь очистить разум не только от беспокойства, вызванного стычкой с Торином, но и от прочих мыслей, одолевавших его в последнее время. Однако, похоже, некоторые из них не желали покидать его так быстро.  
  
\- Знаешь, - горячо выдохнули ему в ухо, отчего по телу гнома пробежала волна мурашек, - есть куда более простой способ попасть в эту цель.  
  
Кили чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но не посмел пошевелиться. Он задержал дыхание, глядя, как светлый локон, мазнув по щеке, упал ему на плечо.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Кили попытался обрести контроль над собственным телом.  
  
\- У меня все отлично. Спасибо, - он стиснул зубы, пытаясь не обращать внимания на буквально источаемое стоявшим позади него эльфом веселье.  
  
\- Как хочешь, - проговорил эльфийский принц, потому что это был именно он.  
  
Однако, противореча собственным словам, эльф вытянул изящные руки, мягко скользнул пальцами между пальцев гнома, поправил его хватку на луке и слегка приподнял тот вверх.  
  
Кили, оказавшись вдруг плотно прижатым к эльфу, втянул носом воздух, совершенно не в силах сосредоточиться. Тем временем его руку аккуратно отвели назад, оттягивая тетиву, и эльф прошептал:  
  
\- …а теперь…  
  
Кили даже не заметил, как отпустил тетиву: стрела мелькнула перед глазами и вонзилась прямо в центр мишени, с большей силой, чем когда-либо раньше.  
  
\- Ну, разве так сложно? – насмешливо произнес эльф, и Кили тут же обернулся – только чтобы обнаружить, что не мог избежать объятий эльфа и все еще был тесно прижат к нему.  
  
Кили попытался вдохнуть, но обнаружил, что не может: его сердце дико колотилось о замершую грудную клетку. Он моргнул, потом еще раз, но так и не смог придумать достойного ответа.  
  
Его разум вопил, что он должен оттолкнуть эльфа и как можно скорее! Что подумал бы Торин, обнаружь он их в таком положении? Да его дядя пришел бы в ярость, а это не то, с чем Кили хотелось бы иметь дело.  
  
К несчастью, последовавшие за этим события оказались куда хуже. Нет, Торин на поляне не появился, а вот кое-кто другой – да.  
  
\- Кили! Что за… - Фили замер на месте – рука поднята в воздух, - и без тени смущения уставился на представшую перед ним картину. Спустя мгновение тишины он открыл было рот и снова его закрыл, переводя взгляд с Кили на Леголаса и обратно.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – выпалил он обвиняюще, делая шаг к ним.  
  
Тут Кили, наконец, обрел власть над собственными телом и, оттолкнув принца Лихолесья, одновременно отшатнулся назад.  
  
\- Ничего. Абсолютно ничего, - он послал эльфу сердитый взгляд, который, впрочем, едва ли возымел эффект: улыбка на лице светловолосого наглеца была все так же полна иронии.  
  
\- Ничего, - повторил Кили, вскидывая лук на плечо. – Пойдем, Фили, - и с этими словами Кили направился к лагерю, увлекая за собой и брата в стратегическом отступлении.  
  
Нет, он ни в коем случае не сбегал. Это было именно что стратегическое отступление.  
  
  
fin


End file.
